A Pair of Brothers
by marauderette22
Summary: Sirius breaks down, tears streaming down his face. But James isn't about to let his best friend/brother sulk around depressed now, is he?
1. Chapter 1

A Pair of Brothers

James had never seen Sirius look so vulnerable. Sure, he'd seen him

sad and crying, but not like this. This time he knew Sirius needed someone to pick him up, because otherwise he'd crash. And James was going to do exactly that, because James Potter was always very good at picking people up. Especially Sirius.

Sirius Black was broken. He was curled up in a ball, knuckles white from hugging his knees so hard. His eyes were red, big salty tears flowing down. If anyone else had seen him, they'd denied it was Sirius, for there was no trace at all of a smirk or of humor in his face.

James took a step towards his brother.

"Just leave Prongs" His voice broke. "They were right all along...I am just as much of an idiot and just as worthless as my mother always had the decency to remind me."

Prongs's hazel eyes filled with anger at Sirius's 'family'.

"Padfoot, look at me." Sirius just kept staring at the floor.

"Fine! Just listen to me alright?!"

He didn't even wait for an answer, and just started talking staring out the clouded window.

"Do you know the person I admire the most? YOU. Want to know why? You, Sirius, are the strongest and bravest person I know. I admire you because, after everything you've been through thanks to your stupid relatives and your dumb mother who don't quite realize how amazing and special you are, you still smile and jump out of bed every day, and LAUGH. You are strong because you have managed to be yourself and defend who you are and what you believe in despite the fact that the world seems to have something against you. You, Padfoot, are brave, every time I hear your cousins and brother say some horrible thing to you or see that look on your parents face, I get afraid you might break, except you don't, you just walk away. And yet, even though it would make sense if you just broke, you are a bit of a fan of not making sense. Because instead of breaking, you get stronger. And I'm proud to be your best friend, and even your brother. Because do you know what makes me get through the days I just want to give up? The fact that you've been through all of this, yet you wake me up by jumping on the bed laughing. .MORNING" James chuckled a bit "So I admire you and I'm proud of you, and I need you, because I love you man, because you're my brother." James finished with a sigh and turned to look at Sirius, only to find him staring wide eyed at him.

But Padfoot recovered from the shock at Prongs's words pretty quickly, and hugged his best friend, and brother. A very male hug, mind you.

And the brothers hugged, gripping each other tightly.

After a while, they let go, and Sirius stared at James's eyes. The tears were gone.

"Thank you, James. And, I'll deny I ever said this, but I love you too."

The pair of Marauders smiled at each other.

"You know Prongs, if you were a girl I'd kiss you." Sirius joked, trying to lighten the mood.

And the brothers exploded in bursts of laughter.

Because that's who they were. They were brothers, because family isn't formed by blood, but by love and and friendship, and a certain bond, that lasts forever.


	2. Chapter 2

I wasn't originally going to have a second chapter on this story, but I wrote about Sirius running away and figured it would also go in the same category as this one, since it's also James helping Sirius, do review so I can know what I need to improve in my writing :) Thanks!

* * *

An aristocratic dark haired boy lay staring at the roof, his grey eyes unfocused and full of unshed tears. The usual spark of mischief was gone and no trace of his signature smirk was there. His "mother" had once again hit him and locked him in his bedroom for having exploded at her when she'd once again suggested he become a Death Eater, while his "father" just stared and his "brother" pretended like he didn't hear a thing. So, now it was Chrismas Eve and while the rest of the family ate, he was alone.

As the blood trailed down his lip from where she'd hit him, Sirius grabbed a mirror from the desk.

"James Potter" He whispered clearly into it. His best friend's face ran into the mirror.

"Hi, Padfo-!" James's voice broke. "What happened to you? You ok?" He said, his voice somewhere between full of anger at Sirius's parents and full of concern for his best friend.

"I-I'm f-fine, just a little blood, Prongs, it's ok..." Sirius answered, a weak smile on his face. "Merry Chrismas!" He said in a fake cheery voice.

James didn't know what to say, he hated seeing Sirius like that when usually he was always full of happiness, but knew there was no point in screaming at Sirius about how awful his family was.

"Merry Christmas Padfoot!" He answered trying to cheer his friend up.

Sirius knew James hated his family, and how they treated him. He could see the worry in his practically brother's eyes and he knew James was trying really hard to act like it was normal to cheer him up. He couldn't even begin to explain how much that meant to him.

"How a-" Sirius began before screeches and hard knocks on the door interrupted him.

"WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO YOU FILTH OF MY BLOOD!?" The door shot open. "DID I NOT TELL YOU TO BE SILENT, YOU WORTHLESS BOY?!"

Sirius inmeddiately hid the mirror below his pillow just as his entire body prepared for the impact. But he was determined to stare right back at his mother's eyes.

"Why do you care?" He said back to her.

"INSOLENT PIECE OF CRAP!" She screamed at him, her wand raised. "CRUCIO!" Sirius screamed as pain shot up all over his body.

"So that is what the torture curse feels like..."He commented in a stiffly casual voice, from the floor.

Walburga Black slapped him hard across his face. "You don't deserve to be part of this family. You do not deserve to live in our noble house!" She spat at him.

Sirius pretended like this words didn't hurt and in a second made a rash decision. "You're right." He answered her, her shock at him agreeing giving him some time. He grabbed his trunk, which was full with his school things, threw it open, and accio-ed all his clothes, and his mirror in, stuffed his wand in his pocket and made for the door. "I'm leaving!" He screamed at her as he dashed down the stairs, her curses flying past his head.

"Goodbye Reg!" He screamed at his brother as he threw open the door, one of Walburga's curses, cutting open his chest and a hex breaking one of his ribs.

"YOU'RE NOT PART OF THIS FAMILY! I DISOWN YOU, YOU UNGRATEFUL BLOOD TRAITOR! I WISH YOU'D NEVER BEEN BORN! She screamed behind him as he closed the door ignoring the pain of his wounds.

-/-

As he walked down the street, Sirius was an absolute mess. Bloodstained clothes, his body sore from the Cruciatus curse and his trunk trailing behind.

But his mind was spinning. 'I am free!' He thought, 'but...where will I go?' He continued nervously. 'I could go with Andie...' 'No you can't she just got married.' And then it ocurred to him...the place where he knew he'd always be welcome. Where the person who'd always been there for him was. But how would he get there?

"The Knight Bus!" He whispered in realization before standing at the edge of the street and pointing his wand.

In a flash, a purple two-floor bus stopped abruptly in front of him. And a wizard with barely any hair and green eyes welcomed him in and carried his trunk inside.

"Merlin! What the bloody hell happened to you?!" He exclaimed, when Sirius didn't answer, he asked..."Well? Where you going then mate?! It's Christmas!"

"Godric's Hollow." Sirius answered empitily.

"Well..." The man eyed him nervously. "Fine then. Take it away Ern!" He screamed to the driver whose hand shot up to the stick and the bus shot off.

Sirius's eyes stared at the floor full of tears, his mother's words still echoing in his ears. The clock struck midnight, and the bus stopped with a loud BANG! Sirius hopped off the train and moved to the last house in the block. And knocked, slightly embarrased now that he knew he'd be waking the Potters up.

But the door shot open in seconds, James stood there, hair even messier and his eyes wide with shock.

"Sirius!" He said softly, his voice betraying the worry and shock he felt. More steps sounded on the stairs and another man, looking like an older copy of James stood there.

"Sirius!" He repeated, and Sirius stared the floor feeling like he was intruding. "What are you doing here!? What happened to you?!"

"M-my mother and I f-fought, and s-she..." His voice trailed away. "I-I ran away. I d-didn't know w-where else to go...I-I'm sorry..." He turned to leave but Charles Potter stopped him.

"Don't be stupid, come in here..." He guided Sirius into the room. James right behind, closing the door and carrying Sirius's trunk inside, as Dorea Potter, came running down the stairs.

"You are staying here sweetie..." She told Sirius firmly as her husband waved his wand, healing his wounds and James sat beside him quietly.

"You can sleep in James's room for today, there's an extra matress below the bed." Mr. Potter ordered.

"Thank you so much Mr. Potter, I'll leave as soon as possible..." Sirius began as he stood up. But Mrs. Potter interrupted him.

"No Sirius you are staying here! We don't mind and we are more than happy to help." She ended firmly as she saw Sirius attempt to interrupt her. "Now go to bed boys!" She told James and Sirius.

James grabbed the trunk and went upstairs with Sirius, entering a room that was filled with red and gold. He pushed the matress from under the bed conjured some pillows and stuff, and sat down on the bed, as Sirius flinched when he sat down on the matress.

"How are you?" James broke the silence in a poor attempt not to sound worried.

"How do you think I am Prongs!? I just ran away!" There was a hysterical edge to his voice as he said this, "My mother wanted me to join the Death Eaters, and I-I said that I wouldn't s-so she slapped me and locked me in m-my room, didn't let me eat d-dinner, and then she heard me talking to you and...and she...she cast the Cruciatus curse on me." His voice got louder and more cracked as he said this. "S-so I left."

"Your mother HIT and CURSED you?!" Growled James, furious.

"Not everyone has a perfect family James..." Answered Sirius, tonelessly.

"I know that, Padfoot...but she shouldn't do that. You don't deserve it, no one does..." James protested. Sirius was barely listening.

"She said she wished I'd never been born." Sirius's voice cracked at the end, and the suppressed tears spilled on his handsome cheeks. James stared in shock for a milisecond, because Sirius never cried (only once before), before he got out of his bed and hugged his best mate, crying with him silently.

"She's an idiot Pads." James told him, still hugging Sirius. "Because anyone who'd think you're stupid is worthless, and I have no idea what I'd do if you hadn't been born. I love you, mate." James continued and moved away from Sirius, now staring at him. "But if anyone asks, I'll deny I ever said that." He added in a mock serious tone. Sirius chuckled, wiping away his tears a little embarrased.

"They didn't take away your laugh then?" James continued, determined to make Sirius smile.

"Oh no, it didn't work on me, think THAT's probably why they called me Sirius..." Sirius continued, smiling gratefully at James, who chuckled at that. "Thanks, James..."

"It's not a problem, Padfoot..." James said. "We really don't mind having you here, and anyway...if your family doesn't want you then you can be mine, I mean, you're already my brother in all but blood so..." James continued.

"I guess...Sirius Potter. Now that sounds weird." Sirius said mockingly, and they laughed. Joking like that until they fell asleep.

Sirius would never be able to phrase just how thankful he felt, because he finally felt home.

* * *

Note: I've decided I'm adding two more chapters to this, both of which will be the other side of the coin, so we'll see Sirius helping James instead.

Lady Galilea, no idea, in my head I just pictured something related to his family, think that's really up to your imagination.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the first of the two Sirius helps James chapters. I hope you like it.**

* * *

Giving Up

The sound of muffled cries came from inside an empty classroom where nobody ever went. Sirius Black was cautiously opening the door however, as he knew who was inside. They had both been at dinner seconds before laughing, but then the mail had arrived and upon reading his letter, James had run out of the hall. Lily had wanted to go look for him, but she knew Sirius knew where to find him, and that he was whom James needed at the moment.

James was sitting with his back on the wall, his face buried in his knees. Sirius wasn't entirely sure what to do, it had always James helping him. He watched his friend for a second.

"James..." He whispered, silently sitting down next to him. "What did the letter say?"

James's muffled voice came as an answer, "They're dead. Mum and dad are gone."

Sirius didn't know what to say. Tears started streaming down his face. Dorea and Charles Potter had welcomed him into their home. He loved them too.

Hearing Sirius, James raised his head. His hazel eyes red and puffy. Sirius hugged James then. Not saying anything as James cried harder. "Why?" James repeated over and over.

Because James didn't need someone to talk, he just needed someone to listen and be with him.

* * *

Half an hour later, James's cries had gone down. His tear-stained face now stared at the wall. Sirius was watching him, worried. After two minutes of silence, James suddenly spoke up.

"Why don't we just give up? How many people have died by now, Pads? I-I can't even r-remember everyone." He said, Sirius blinked,"I mean...there is no point. We're all going to die, so why not just get it over with?" James turned to Sirius, spark of mischief vanished, not a trace of his cocky smirk or laugh.

Sirius stared for a second. Then he angrily spoke.

"Who are you?! Why should we fight? WHY?!" James was wide eyed at the angry tone with which Sirius was talking, Sirius went on, "We have to fight BECAUSE of all the people that have died, because of the reason they died for, James that's why. We need to fight to make the world a better place, to defend what we believe in; what is right. We aren't fighting for OUR lives, we are fighting for Mary's, for LILY's lives. And if you honestly believe that we should just give up Prongs..." Sirius's voice went down, "then I don't think I know you." He said and looked straight at the wall. "Because the James Potter I know would fight bravely for everything he believes and everyone he loves." He ended.

James opened and closed his mouth. "I...You're right." He said.

"But what happens if we fail?"

Sirius turned to face James, understanding how difficult this was to James, who'd always been able to get everything in his life. Knowing that James was scared, even if he would never admit it.

"Then we did everything we could, Prongs. Then we die bravely." Sirius told him, looking straight at James.

* * *

After that, James and Sirius had walked to the Tower, ignoring the confused looks of the other students at them walking together not talking or laughing and red-eyed.

And laying down to sleep, when Remus and Peter were asleep already and in the dark, James whispered to the bed on his right.

"Sirius...?"

"Mmm?"

"Thanks."

"It really wasn't a problem James."

Silence engulfed the dorm for a second when Sirius spoke again.

"So we fight?"

"Until the very end." Came the answer.


End file.
